Spyro The Dragon Meets Slenderman
by Brian Weel
Summary: Spyro meets the slender man in the woods and hi takes Spyro to a other world and Dark Spyro most kill slender and save Spyro


it was night Spyro was in the forest where comes that noise from said Spyro you has come Spyro The Dragon i know that you can't see me right now it is just like am a friend of you said a voice in Spyro's head Spyro lookt up the moon was shining Spyro lookt than to the right what is this a page? ask Spyro to himself he read the page always watching read Spyro hi take the page and than there was a nois come here purple dragon come here said the voice again in Spyro's head shut up! said Spyro don't be scard Spyro am not gonna hurt you said the voice i don't who you are but shut up talking to me! shouted Spyro Slender stands after a tree looking at Spyro who is talking to me i hear a voice but wher... it is in my head somebody is talking to with telepathy but who? said Spyro hi saw another page at the north Spyro take the page and than Spyro turned around and walks back in the forest on the right saw Spyro slender wtf Spyro runs away from the slender who was that man with no face? ask Spyro to himself don't run dragon am your friend Spyro looked back are you talking to me?! ask Spyro yes am talking to you come to me said Slender in Spyro's head no am not coming to you you scard people on the internet and if the look to your face than they die said Spyro hi run away Spyro saw a gun hi take it from the ground and directed by slender Spyro shots to him and thand hi disappears Spyro look it around but ther are no bullets in the gun Spyro try to run out of the forest Slenders tentacles take Spyro he let me go Spyro gets no breath the tentacles went to his body Spyro lookt to the lights of the car but Spyro got no breath so hi felt on the ground.

6 hours later

Spyro woke up in a weird place am in the woods wait no a house no i don't know said Spyro why is everything in black and withe? ask Spyro you're somewhere els Spyro here are you save said slender Spyro lookt to Slender why did you bring me here? ask Spyro people are scared and die by me but you're a other story you are immortal and can't die this is the only place where you now can be said slender Spyro look around and saw some people he what is this place ask Spyro the people disappeared Spyro Spyro? said Cynder am here said Spyro but Cynder dident heart him Spyro looks after AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Spyro was shokking don't hurt me i can kill you said Spyro it was so long time ago when the last time i saw you Spyro and finally you're here said Dennesea no it can't be my mother is death she is not alive said Spyro than you will never see you're mother ever again said the ghost Spyro you most nobody trust here this is place when you listen to the ghosts than they will get you and take you with theme to the hell said Slender in Spyro's head can you stop with that it makes me a little scared said Spyro i know you lost your mother but i can't help you with that Spyro am sorry said slender how can you talk with me you got no mount said Spyro i talk with telepathy anwsers slender and how do you know my name i did not tell you that said Spyro some people are talking about you when do you collect pages and i saw you when you get your title and there i heart your name to said Slender i wanna get out of here i don't like it here you can't go back with out me spyro said Slender i don't care i gonna look for a way said Spyro angry Dark Spyro was looking around Spyro i know you here come here said Dark Spyro you shoulf never come here old friend said Slender aha i should it know you're here slender becouse i thought that i kills you said dark Spyro haha i was not death Dark Angel i was still alive and was staty here but now i got somebody from you said Slendermand you got Spyro i knowt that since you take hims with you said dark Spyro how did you know that!? said Slender becouse i can feel that if Spyro is in a other world said Dark Spyro.  
>Spyro was looking around but there was no exit why got i this said Spyro oh ther you lookt lost said Slender woman who are you said Spyro am the woman of slenderman but looking to the exit than you need to find your dark side and than you can go said slender woman Spyro was looking for his Dark Side 2 minuts later hi heart two greaturs fighting Dark Spyro give it up am faster here than you said Slender no that is niet true said Dark Spyro he Dark Spyro can you take me away from here? ask Spyro am a little busy Spyro slender needs to die said Dark Spyro you most die Dark Angel you're not gonna survive this round said Slender Spyro runs into the two stop right now with fighting said Spyro Slender and Dark Spyro hits Spyro and hi was falling down and down Spyro lays on the ground urgh said Spyro.<p>

6 minuts later

Spyro woke up Spyro you're still alive i thought you're death said Dark Spyro am not death i can't said Spyro Slender was died in the fighting Spyro lets go home said Dark Spyro yeah that is a good idea said Spyro.  
>slender had defeat and Spyro was still in are world and so it ends with Slender he humans you can not survive me Dark Spyro The Dark Angel hahahahahahahah said Dark Spyro.<p>

The End


End file.
